


The Horny Heroine

by WantonSmut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Penetration in One Hole, Pokephilia, Rimming, Tongue Bath, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonSmut/pseuds/WantonSmut
Summary: The Aurora Warlord has successfully united Ransei and summoned Arceus. Now, she has returned all the kingdoms to their former owners, and gone home to Aurora with her Pokemon.And she and her Pokemon are much too eager to enjoy one another.
Relationships: Oda Oichi/Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon), Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon)/Blacky | Umbreon, Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon)/Booster | Flareon, Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon)/Eifie | Espeon, Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon)/Glacia | Glaceon, Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon)/Leafia | Leafeon, Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon)/Nymphia | Sylveon, Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon)/Showers | Vaporeon, Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon)/Thunders | Jolteon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Pleasing Her Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Conquest is an underrated game that doesn't have nearly enough smut written for it. The only thing I can find resembling smut is a very half-assed lemon written at the end of something else entirely. It's getting a pleasant amount of hentai these days, but there's nowhere near enough erotic fanfiction.
> 
> If I can't find it, what's a girl to do but make it herself, right?
> 
> I'm hoping to write a bunch of different Conquest fanfics with different versions of the player character(s) for each. Since the Ransei protagonists don't have canon names, I'm probably going to give them different names per fic. Just a heads-up.

It still didn't feel real.

Anne had set off from Aurora with intent to stop Nobunaga from bringing destruction to Ransei, and had ended up uniting the entire region, summoning the legendary Pokemon to the Infinite Tower in the north. Arceus had entrusted Ransei to its Warriors, and departed, claiming Anne was not yet ready. In truth, Anne didn't _want_ to be ready. It had been Oichi who had asked her to help stop Nobunaga, after all. With the region brought to peace, she had given the kingdoms back to their Warlords, disbanded her army, and returned home to Aurora, with no one in the castle but her, Oichi...

"Mmmm~ Ohhh~"

...and the Pokemon.

Anne has always had a closer relationship with her Pokemon than she probably should have. When she was a little girl, discovering masturbation under her covers, her Eevee had slipped into bed with her when she wasn't paying attention, and made her feel much better than she could have by herself. Ever since, she had let that relationship blossom with the Pokemon she made Links with, pleasing and being pleased. She doubted she was the only one to do so (being able to Link with Pokemon like Warriors could didn't exactly leave room for privacy), but nonetheless, she avoided being public about it, keeping it behind closed doors.

So she was all too happy to return to Aurora, where the 'closed door' was that of the castle, and there was no one to keep secrets from.

"Oooh~ Mmmm~"

On this morning, Anne had found herself being woken by a pleasant sensation between her legs; someone was eating her out, their tongue working her pussy expertly. Not yet awake enough to try and probe her Link, she instead decided to try and work it out by feel, carefully moving so as to not disturb her lover. One leg lifted slightly, and felt a ribbon-like appendage. "...Sylveon?"

A muffled cry from beneath the covers confirmed it before Sylveon redoubled his efforts. He pressed his mouth to Anne's lower lips, and Anne moaned as Sylveon started to eat her out, grabbing the covers and pulling them aside to see the Fairy Pokemon pleasing her. "Good boy... Keep it up... I'm close..." Sylveon cried into her pussy, wrapping his ribbons around her legs and pulling them apart slightly as he continued to work his tongue. It didn't take long for Anne to be pushed over the edge; she threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm hit, and Sylveon pulled back as her pussy juices gushed from her, covering his face and dampening his fur.

When she came down from her orgasmic high, Anne smiled at him, rubbing his head gently. "Love it when you guys wake me up like that." Sylveon cheered, releasing her legs as he hopped off the bed, and Anne made to do the same on shaky legs. "I'm gonna have breakfast," Anne told him, "I'll pay you back after I eat."

* * *

Breakfast was an uneventful affair, although Anne made sure not to eat too much. Soon enough, she made her way to one of her 'private rooms', where she found Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Espeon waiting for her. A good tactician is always prepared; when she'd become Warlord of Aurora, Anne had made it her personal mission to Link with one of each of Eevee's evolutions, that she would be able to fight anyone on at least even footing.

And in private, that gave her no less than eight lovers willing and able to fuck her silly.

"Hey, boys~" she greeted, causing the three Pokemon to turn to her. With a smile, she pulled off her bathrobe. "You wanna have some fun today?" Jolteon cheered in anticipation, with Vaporeon and Espeon looking quite eager themselves. Giggling, Anne stepped forward, kneeling down between them, her breasts bouncing slightly as she asked, "How do you guys want me?"

Espeon's eyes glowed, his psychic power answering the question. Anne found herself being made to lie down, whereupon the Psychic Pokemon mounted her chest, and Vaporeon and Jolteon came up on her sides. Anne moaned as he positioned his cock between her breasts, using his psychic power to manipulate them as he thrusted between them, and after a moment she felt the cocks of the other two brushing against her hands.

"Happy with just my hands, today?" Anne mused. "If you insist~" She curled her fingers around their cocks, stroking them eagerly, and the Water and Electric Pokemon cooed happily as she jerked them off, enjoying the feeling of the Pokemon around her. With her hands occupied, she had less control in pleasing Espeon with her tits, but she let him enjoy her body at his own pace, leaning in to lick at the head of his cock whenever it poked out between her tits.

It didn't take too much of this before Espeon found himself cumming; Anne closed her eyes as he shot his load across her face, letting him paint her visage with his cum. Her fingers worked a little harder around the cocks of the other two as Espeon dismounted, both of them moving closer as she jerked them off; Vaporeon came first, and she aimed his cock at her tits, letting his cum coat her bust before Jolteon followed suit.

By the time they had finished, Anne's entire upper half was glazed with white; she released the two Pokemon's cocks, lying back and enjoying the feeling of their cum on her body. They and Espeon made their way out of the room while she was still basking in the afterglow, and it took a while before she was interrupted - by much lighter feet. Anne turned to find Sylveon padding into the room, looking almost jealous.

"Mmm, that's right~" Anne mused. "I was gonna pay you back for this morning." Sylveon didn't seem too upset, stepping towards her eagerly; Anne decided not to rise, letting him decide how he wanted repayment, and her question was soon answered when he positioned himself over her face, cock hanging over her. With a giggle, Anne leaned up and took it into her mouth, working him eagerly with her lips. Sylveon growled in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Anne sucking him off; after a moment, he started to thrust into her mouth, and Anne adjusted her pace, working to meet his thrusts rather than lead his pleasure.

While she was working him, Anne heard someone else's footsteps make their way into the room, but paid it no mind until she felt a familiar leafy surface brush against her foot. She barely had time to acknowledge it with a shift of her toes before Sylveon's orgasm hit; he pushed himself against her lips as he came, and Anne swallowed it down eagerly, enjoying the feel of his cum gliding down her throat. As it ended, Sylveon carefully extracted himself from her mouth, and Anne smiled at him before glancing down towards her feet, finding Leafeon and Umbreon there.

"Hi, you two~" she welcomed. "Want in on it?" The Grass and Dark Pokemon both nodded, and Anne giggled, beckoning them forward with one finger. Umbreon was happy to take her up on it, bounding towards her upper half, but Leafeon elected to remain where he was; his cock brushed against her feet, and Anne soon got the hint, moving her toes to stroke his cock between them. Umbreon made to straddle her face, not giving her access to his cock but instead setting his ass against her face; Anne gave a knowing hum before starting to lick at his ass, one hand going to stroke his cock while her tongue was busy, and the other reaching down to rub her pussy as her toes worked Leafeon.

The two Pokemon cooed pleasantly as she treated them each as they wished; Umbreon started to thrust into her fingers as she rimmed him, and Leafeon squirmed between her feet, enjoying the pleasure she offered them. Anne switched her hands after a while, using her pussy juices to lubricate Umbreon's cock; the added moisture soon drove him over the edge, and the Dark Pokemon cried out as he orgasmed, his cum clearing Anne's tits and splattering across her stomach. The hand working her pussy parted her lips, providing a visual stimulus to set off Leafeon's own climax, and the Grass Pokemon growled as he shot his load up Anne's legs and across her crotch, the cum dripping down her pussy and the crack of her ass.

Anne pulled her mouth free of Umbreon's hole with a pleased sigh as he and Leafeon moved aside; then a chill tickled her ears, and she glanced up to find Glaceon and Flareon standing there. "Well, hey~" she greeted, her fingers still playing with her pussy. "Don't want to be left out, huh?" The two Pokemon shook their heads, and Anne smiled, parting her legs. "Who wants me how?"

Flareon moved beside her, laying down on his back with his cock standing up; Anne got the hint and made to straddle him, collecting some of the cum on her body and using it to lube up his cock. Once she was satisfied, she lined him up and sunk her ass down onto his cock; then Glaceon mounted her from the front, sandwiching Anne between him and Flareon as he thrust his own cock into her pussy. Anne moaned eagerly at the feeling of being filled from both ends as the two Pokemon started to thrust into her, each at his own rhythm and rocking her body with pleasure.

On their own, the Ice and Fire Pokemon would be somewhat uncomfortable (their natural body temperatures being a bit more intense than the others), but getting taken by both of them meant the two of them cancelled each other out, letting Anne focus on the pleasure without fearing an ill effect on her body. That wasn't to say that hot and cold had no effects on her, however; Flareon's cock seemed to warm her from the inside, and the chill coming off Glaceon's body made her skin all the more sensitive, as well as crystallizing the cum covering her front into a frost that clung to her body more determinedly.

Anne did her best to move to the two Pokemon fucking her, trying to meet their thrusts, but their lack of synchronization made it difficult for her to do much more than lie back and enjoy it. Enjoyable it was, though; at times they filled her at once, leaving her briefly empty and then suddenly full to the brim, whereas at others she was never without a cock on its way in or out, one hole being constantly full of cock. Between the uneven stimulation from both ends and her earlier self-pleasure, Anne found herself reaching orgasm before either of her partners, her pussy convulsing around Glaceon's cock.

That pushed Glaceon over the edge, and he hilted himself inside her as he climaxed, shooting eagerly into Anne's pussy and filling her with his chilly cum even as Flareon continued to pound her ass. As soon as his orgasm faltered, Glaceon pulled himself free, and Anne promptly pulled herself off of Flareon's cock a moment before he came. As the Fire Pokemon made to object, she sunk back down, this time taking him into her pussy, and the chill left by Glaceon pushed Flareon over the edge, unleashing his hot load to join the first in Anne's hole.

When he finally finished, Anne had just enough energy left in her to pull herself off of Flareon before she collapsed to the floor of the room again, covered and filled with the cum of eight different Pokemon. Her last two partners made to depart, leaving her lying there for a moment as she tried to catch her breath, and she just about had enough strength to move before she heard different footsteps - more human footsteps. Still tired from her extended fucking, Anne barely had the strength to look upside-down at the figure standing over her.

"Oichi~"

Oichi shook her head with a sigh. "Lady Anne." She had known about Anne's relationship with her Pokemon almost since the beginning (having walked in on the Warlord being ravished by her Eevee in the first couple months of her service), but had never looked down on her... for her choice of partners. Ever since they had returned to Aurora, none of Anne's Pokemon had gone three days without the opportunity to fuck her, and Oichi had observed her after each session with a sense of exasperation. "You really ought to take it easy, you know."

"Mmm~ Maybe." With a grin, she parted her thighs lightly. "You sure you don't just want me all to yourself?"

Oichi looked away. "Lady Anne...!"

"Come on," Anne teased, "have a taste." She and Oichi had had their fair share of trysts between them, as well (though not nearly as often as she had with her Pokemon), and although Oichi had always been reluctant to such blatant invitation, she never took long to give in. Indeed, it only took a moment before Oichi sighed, starting to undress herself as she circled around Anne. The Warlord happily spread her legs as Oichi got down to her bra and panties, kneeling down and positioning herself at Anne's pussy.

Seeing the combined load trying to seep out from between her lips, Oichi asked, "Who's is this?"

"Flareon and Glaceon both came in there," Anne replied. "Go on, enjoy~" Taking a deep breath, Oichi leaned in and parted Anne's lips, licking up the first glob of cum to try and escape. The combined taste of two Pokemon's seed and Anne's own juices was intoxicating, and she moaned as Oichi dove in for more, digging it out with her tongue and doing her best to stimulate Anne while she was at it. By the time Oichi had finished eating the load out of her, Anne was nearly to another orgasm, and Oichi pushed two fingers into the Warlord's pussy, her thumb working Anne's clit to try and push her over the edge.

Anne screamed in pleasure as she hit her climax, her pussy squirting vigorously and covering Oichi's face. When her orgasm ended, Oichi was soaked in juices, her hair damp and her eyes closed against the onslaught. Panting, Anne looked down as Oichi slowly opened her eyes, giggling. "You always look so hot when I cum on you." She closed her legs to better showcase the loads of cum still covering her body. "Want to taste the others, too?"

Oichi bit her lip, hesitating for just a moment, before she leaned in to lick Leafeon's cum off her thighs. Anne leaned back, enjoying the milder (but still pleasant) feeling of being licked clean. Oichi left no cum un-licked on the Warlord, gradually working her way up Anne's body; from her thighs to her stomach (paying special attention to the small pool of Umbreon's cum that had gathered in Anne's navel), then up to lick her tits clean. Anne moaned in pleasure as Oichi gave each of her mounds special attention, making sure the thorough coating of Vaporeon and Jolteon's loads was licked clean from base to nipple, even moving between the valley of her bust before coming up to lick Espeon's load off her face.

Anne waited until she was done before pulling Oichi down into a greedy kiss, sharing Espeon's cum between the two of them while her hands slipped beneath Oichi's bra to play with her own tits. Oichi moaned into the kiss, causing some of the gathered cum to spill, and Anne was amused when she swallowed what was in her mouth and came down to collect it, licking it off the Warlord's neck as her tits were teased. Eagerly, Anne reached down, slipping a couple fingers under Oichi's panties to rub at her pussy and clit.

Oichi moaned, trying to shift away. "Lady Anne...!"

"Come on, enjoy it~" Anne pushed a finger in, thrusting quickly. "Cum for me, Oichi~ Cum for your Lady~"

"I... Mmm... AAAAH!" Oichi threw her head back and screamed as Anne pushed her to orgasm, soaking her panties through with her juices. Giggling, Anne extracted her hand and brought it to her mouth, licking Oichi's juices off her fingers.

"You're always so cute when you cum~" Anne teased. Oichi pulled away on shaky legs, collecting her clothes, and Anne lie back on the floor of the room, enjoying the feeling of being fucked so thoroughly by so many partners.


	2. Repenting For Her Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do another bout for this one. What can I say, I'm a slut for Conquest. We're gonna ignore the "one Pokemon per Warrior" thing just so I can set this up.

Aurora didn't exactly have a lot of excitement, although those who lived there wouldn't have it any other way. Most days were spent training against the wild Pokemon, making sure they were capable of putting up a fight against whoever would come their way; Anne had no intentions of conquering other kingdoms again, but if any of the surrounding kingdoms should attack her, she and Oichi weren't about to hand over the castle. A couple days every week found them visiting the Ponigiri Shop, taking it easy and letting themselves relax.

And of course, Anne made sure to dedicate some time every day to letting her Pokemon fuck her.

On this particular day of relaxation, Aurora had been attacked by the army of Ignis. The attackers had been dealt with, although not without a great deal of frustration; as Anne made her way back into the castle, she ran straight into a wall of Espeon's psychic energy. Stumbling back, the Warlord found her Pokemon surrounding her, all of them looking irritable.

"I guess that fight was kind of annoying, wasn't it," Anne agreed. Vaporeon gave a low growl that confirmed her suspicions, with none of the others looking too cheerful either, and Anne sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I made some bad calls. Why don't we head back to the Ponigiri Shop and get some- Ah!" Sylveon wrapping one ribbon around her leg told her that wasn't gonna be enough, and Anne felt herself starting to get wet as she realized what they really wanted. "Oh... You wanna blow off some steam, huh?" All the Pokemon gathered around her nodded, and Anne nodded. "Alright, let's find somewhere quiet."

She made to lead the group inside, and Sylveon pulled on her leg, causing Anne to fall forward. As she caught herself on her hands and knees, Espeon's psychic power grabbed at her clothes, and Anne yelped as they were ripped off her body, surprised at her Pokemon's forcefulness. "Wait, here? We should really get a little privacy before- Ahh!" Umbreon mounted her from behind, his cock grinding against her pussy as he tried to get in, and with a sigh, Anne reached back to guide him in. "Okay, if that's what you want..."

Her hand hadn't reached him before Umbreon managed to get his cock lined up with her ass, and Anne screeched as he pushed his way in with only a moment's grinding worth of lubrication. He eagerly started to fuck her all the same, positioning himself higher upon her as he thrust into her hole; as Anne started to moan, Leafeon came up before her, mounting her face and pushing his cock into her mouth.

She was just starting to get into it, sucking on the Grass Pokemon's cock as her ass was ravished, when a familiar heat began to tickle her from below; she managed to look down around the shaft in her mouth as Flareon crawled beneath her, rolling onto his back to get his cock in position. Even so, she made no effort to object as the Fire Pokemon got his cock lined up with her, and Umbreon helped push Anne down, making her take Flareon's cock in her pussy. He'd barely started thrusting for a few moments before someone else came up behind her; she lifted off Leafeon and looked back to see Jolteon positioning himself behind her, trying to get in for himself.

"W-Wait," Anne insisted, "I can't take that many-" She didn't get the chance to object further before Umbreon pushed her face forward again, and Leafeon shoved back into her mouth. After a moment, she felt his cock trying to join Flareon's in her pussy, and she clenched around the cock already in her, trying to avoid further penetration. She didn't stand a chance; Jolteon managed to push his way in, causing Anne to scream into the cock in her mouth as her pussy was stretched wider to accommodate the Electric Pokemon's member.

Jolteon had an awkward angle, managing to fuck her while he was standing almost at her side; the reason became obvious when Espeon came up on her other side and tried to join Umbreon in her ass. Anne tried to shake her head, begging them not to try and fill her any more, but to no avail; the Psychic Pokemon managed to gain purchase, stretching her ass as much as her pussy and bringing tears to her eyes.

A pair of shafts brushed against her hands, one of them carrying a chill that must have been Glaceon's; she had enough peripheral vision to make out his icy blue, as well as a darker blue that must have been Vaporeon. Anne moved her hands to grasp them, jerking them off in an effort to make sure they weren't left out, but she knew that there was someone missing, and dreaded how they would try and take their own pleasure. She had never been taken by so many partners at once before; two cocks each in her ass and pussy, a cock in her mouth, one in each hand.

And yet, despite that, she found herself being overwhelmed by the pleasure; it wasn't long before another scream was heard from the center of the fuckfest as she came, her pussy squirting around Jolteon and Flareon's cocks. That quickly set them off, and she felt their loads fire into her pussy. Her Pokemon's frustration seemed to amplify their loads, filling her more than usual; the vibrations of her mouth as she cried out soon had Leafeon cumming too, unleashing his cum down her throat. Espeon and Umbreon followed shortly after, unleashing their loads into her ass, and Glaceon and Vaporeon quickly came from her hands, unleashing their cum across her body as well.

Leafeon finished first, pulling his cock out of her mouth, and as she started coughing she found Sylveon moving up to take his place; she barely had a moment to catch her breath before her mouth was filled with cock again, the Fairy Pokemon pounding her face rapidly. As the others finished cumming, they started to extract themselves from her, and Anne screamed into Sylveon's shaft as she was suddenly left empty. Cum spilled from her gaping pussy and ass, her holes resisting her efforts to clench them and keep the loads inside her; soon enough, Sylveon had cum into her mouth, and she found herself briefly choking on his load, unable to swallow fast enough and causing it to spill out around the cock.

As he pulled out, Anne collapsed on the floor of the room, coughing and gasping in a pool of Pokemon cum. By the time she could see straight, the boys had left; as she tried to get up, she found Oichi standing at the entrance to the room, looking concerned. "That looks like it was a little more intense than your usual 'fun'," she observed.

"I made some bad calls when Ignis attacked," Anne admitted, coughing a little more. "I let them take it out on me... and they didn't exactly want to take turns." She reached for her pussy, wincing. "Fuck, that's gonna be tender the rest of the day..."

"Did you take them all at once?" Oichi asked, stepping forward.

"Almost," Anne admitted. "Two in each hole, and the last two in my hands."

Oichi knelt down to help the Warlord to her feet. "You should take a hot bath," she insisted, "let yourself relax."

* * *

After such a thorough fucking, Anne's legs weren't up to the task of getting her anywhere fast; Oichi brought her to the bathroom and drew the bath for her. As Anne eased herself in, she sighed as the warm water eased her tenderness. "Thanks, Oichi," she praised.

"You gonna be alright?" Oichi asked.

"Yeah," Anne assured, "just make sure I'm not in here when dinner's ready." She smiled at her Warrior. "You wanna join me?"

Oichi turned bright red. "Lady Anne...!" She turned away awkwardly. "I-I should really go."

Anne's smile disappeared. "Don't you try and punish them," she insisted. "I told them I was gonna make it up to them for my mistakes."

"They shouldn't have been so rough about it," Oichi argued.

"Honestly, I wanted to try something like that sooner or later," Anne admitted. "It just happened more at once than I was expecting. Leave them alone." When Oichi still seemed uncertain, Anne reached out and took her hand. "Come on, join me."

After a moment's hesitation, Oichi sighed in surrender, and Anne released her hand so she could undress. Once the Warrior was naked, she climbed into the bath; Anne moved close to her, one hand going to her tits, and Oichi started to squirm as one mound was fondled. "L-Lady Anne..."

"Come on," Anne insisted, "I've gotta thank you for being so worried about me~"

Oichi whimpered. "A-Anyone would be worried if they saw you in a state like that."

Anne shook her head, her hand moving to Oichi's other breast. "Not if they knew who caused it. If they knew I was fucking my Pokemon, they might reckon I was asking for trouble, and say I deserved it if they saw what happened. I'm lucky I've got a Warrior like you, who's okay with it."

"M-Maybe," Oichi whined.

They sat in the water for a few minutes, Anne playing idly with Oichi's tits as she soaked in the bath. When her hands came down, she whispered, "Sit on the rim." Oichi didn't bother to object, her nipples erect and making any attempts at denial fruitless; she lifted herself up to the rim of the bath, and Anne set her hands on Oichi's thighs, parting her legs and leaning in to eat the Warrior out.

Oichi moaned as the Warlord's tongue pleased her, collecting her juices as they started to leak from her pussy, digging into her folds and pleasing her deeply. "Y-Your sexual appetite... is insatiable..."

Anne's hand came in to rub at Oichi's pussy as she extracted her tongue, looking up at her. "You never say no~" she argued, quickly diving back in.

"Ah...!" Oichi started to rock against Anne's motions, grinding her pussy against the Warlord's face. "I... I just... I'm gonna... AAAAH!" She threw her head back, squealing as she came, and Anne greedily lapped up her bounty, savoring the flavor of the Warrior's pussy.

When she finally came down from her orgasm, Anne pulled back, settling back into the water. "Well?"

"Mmm..." Oichi turned away, easing herself out of the bath. "...It feels too good to refuse," she murmured.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Anne insisted. "I'm gonna stay in here for a while. Leave the boys alone, okay?" Oichi nodded, getting herself dressed and leaving her Warlord to recover.


	3. Offering Her Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, don't expect regular updates, but I'll do new bouts here whenever I feel I'm in the mood.

It wasn't terribly often that Aurora had visitors in any sort of capacity, something that its Warlord was very much grateful for. Attacks were few and far between, with the three kingdoms surrounding it understanding full well how much of a fight Aurora could put up (although that didn't always stop Ignis from trying its luck). And as far as peaceful visitation went, well, that was nigh unheard of. Other kingdoms usually didn't come knocking for social calls, and the civilians rarely chose to come visit the Warlord except to report unusual gatherings. 

"Come on, tighter, Oichi. I can still move my hands like this."

Which meant that she was fairly confident that she wouldn't be interrupted if she had an extended fuck session with her Pokemon.

Anne had had herself a wonderfully naughty idea, and had enlisted her Warrior's help to prepare herself for it. The Warlord was currently lying nude on a large table in the lounge, which she had covered in a thick, heavy blanket to provide a bit of comfort against the hard surface; her legs were open, and her hands parted above her head. Oichi was in the process of tying her to the surface with some sturdy ropes, instructed to bind Anne such that she would be unable to move from her position upon the table.

At her comment, Oichi looked up. "It can't be helped, Lady Anne," she observed. "If I try and bind you any tighter than this, your arms are going to be pulled the wrong way."

"Ehhh... Alright, then," Anne conceded. "Nothing worse than a serious injury to ruin the mood."

Oichi got to her feet. "I'll leave you to it, then."

"You know," Anne insisted before she could leave, "you're free to use me, too."

The Warrior turned bright red, but didn't say anything before she left. It was Anne's intention for her Pokemon (and her Warrior) to come in here and use her throughout the day, however they wanted, no matter how many times they liked. Oichi was instructed not to untie her until nightfall, unless another army should attack or disaster should strike, which left Anne with nothing to do but lie back and wait for one of her lovers to find her.

Soon enough, footsteps padded into the room, and a few moments later, Umbreon climbed onto the table. Anne smiled at him as he positioned himself appropriately, having immediately understood the reason for her position. It didn't take long for the Dark Pokemon to line himself up and thrust into her pussy, and Anne moaned as he started to fuck her, pounding into her hole eagerly without holding back.

A cry from the side drew her attention while he was fucking her, and Anne looked over to see Leafeon and Jolteon had found their way here as well; she offered them a smile as Umbreon continued his thrusts. "H-Hey, guys~" she greeted. "Can you wait your turns this time? I... Mmm... I promise it'll be worth the wait~"

She gasped as she felt Umbreon reach his climax, hilting himself inside her and unleashing his load. Once he finished cumming, the Dark Pokemon removed himself and leapt off the table, prompting Jolteon to leap up and take his place. As the Electric Pokemon thrust into her dripping pussy, Leafeon mounted the table at her head, and Anne obediently opened her mouth as the Grass Pokemon straddled her face, sucking him off eagerly. Jolteon's thrusts were much more rapid than Umbreon's, and Anne was soon moaning into Leafeon's cock, the vibrations of her lips stimulating him further.

At his faster pace, it didn't take long for Jolteon to orgasm, slamming himself in and adding to the cum accumulating in Anne's pussy. She was on the verge of climax herself as he pulled out, but Leafeon quickly took advantage, extracting himself from Anne's mouth and moving down to fuck her for himself. It only took a few more thrusts for Anne to cum, her pussy convulsing around the Grass Pokemon's cock; Leafeon fucked her straight through her orgasm, and as it was starting to subside, he slammed himself in and filled her with more.

Anne closed her eyes contentedly as a third load was pumped into her, and once it was done, Leafeon extracted himself and leapt off the table. Someone else climbed on in short order, catching Anne by surprise, and a chill surrounded her as she looked up to find Glaceon standing over her, lining himself up. "M-More...? I'm still sensit-Oooh!" She threw her head back, moaning as the Ice Pokemon shoved himself into her pussy, eagerly beginning to thrust without a moment's hesitation.

Glaceon leaned down against her as he fucked her, the chill enveloping her body, stiffening her nipples and sending a rush through her. Her already-tender pussy was made even more sensitive by the cold, yet it seemed Glaceon was a bit pent-up, for he was quickly brought to orgasm, pumping his coooler cum into the cocktail already mixed inside her; Anne was frustratingly close to a second climax as Glaceon pulled out of her, but the cool was soon replaced with a heat as Flareon leapt onto the table, and Anne found herself jerking her hips up towards him in desperation before he lined himself up.

The initial penetration was enough to push her over the edge, leaving her screaming in pleasure as Flareon began to fuck her with abandon. The Fire Pokemon was more forceful in his fucking, his thrusts coming out strong rather than quick; every thrust seemed to extend Anne's orgasm as Flareon pounded her relentlessly, his cock striking deep within her and then pulling back slowly to strike again.

His climax took a bit, but soon enough he came into her pussy as well, his hot load filling her pussy and warming the cum already inside her. Vaporeon was the next one to climb onto the table, his long tail curling around her as he lined himself up; his naturally-wet body was counteracting the heat that Flareon had left behind as the Water Pokemon began to fuck her. The moisture also added to the stimulation when Vaporeon pressed himself against her, his entire body moving against hers as he fucked her.

Anne rocked against his thrusts as best she could, enjoying the way her Pokemon seemed to be taking their turns specifically to maximize her pleasure and minimize her discomfort. The constant stream of pleasure was starting to cloud her mind a bit; she hadn't expected them all to find her in nearly such rapid succession, though she was in no position to complain as she felt Vaporeon cum inside her. Her pussy felt incredibly full as he pulled out, and as the Water Pokemon descended, Espeon climbed up to take his place, eagerly proceeding to fuck her for himself.

"Ooooh... Fuuuuuck..." Anne found herself slurring as the Psychic Pokemon fucked her, noticing that the others hadn't left the room yet. "Y-Yessss... S-Sooo goood..." Espeon took that as initiative to go faster, gradually building up speed to increase the pleasure for both of them; his orgasm came a moment as Anne was about to reach her own, and he moved against her as he released the seventh load to fill her pussy, continuing the stimulation just long enough for her to climax as his was subsiding.

As he pulled out, Sylveon came up beside the table, and Anne offered him a small smile before he and Espeon switched places. The Fairy Pokemon was all too eager to prevent the accumulated loads from leaking out of the Warlord's pussy, sinking his cock in. To Anne's surprise, he proceeded to rest there for a moment, bringing his head towards her tits and licking at them in an effort to stimulate her further; she found herself moaning to the ministrations well before Sylveon started to move, his thrusts much slower and more gentle as he pleased Anne from multiple angles.

"Fffffuuuuck..." Anne lay back and relax as she was treated, enjoying this more peaceful experience. "You're all... amazing... I'm so lucky... to have you guys..." The tender fucking didn't rapidly rush her to orgasm, but rather slowly built up pleasure, gently and gradually, until she finally found it overflowing and bringing her to orgasm. Sylveon's own climax soon followed, adding his own cum to the mix that had built up inside her.

Anne looked down at herself as Sylveon started to pull out, noticing a slight bulge in her stomach. "Mmm... So that's what happens when you guys all cum inside, huh?" she mused. "I'm almost-" She cut herself off as the Fairy Pokemon leapt down... and Umbreon climbed back onto the table, raring to go again. "W-Wait... you want more already?" The Dark Pokemon gave a smarmy-sounding growl before he moved forward, thrusting into her and earning a scream of pleasure.

Sylveon's slow fuck hadn't been for her pleasure; it had been to give the others time to recover, that they could continue to fuck her non-stop.

* * *

The constant, nigh-uninterrupted fucking continued throughout the day, her Pokemon ravishing her one by one, barely giving her a moment to rest and trying their best not to let their accumulating loads leak out of her pussy. By the time dinner was approaching, Anne was almost oblivious to her surroundings, barely able to tell whose cock was inside her and gradually getting more and more bloated with the cum of all her Pokemon.

Eventually, the constant fuck-train subsided, the Pokemon leaving after putting one more load in her; Sylveon's last bout wasn't the gentle build-up that gave the others time to recover, but a more eager pounding that focused on bringing him to one more climax. Anne was so full of cum at this point, a less-informed onlooker would assume that she was many months pregnant, her stomach heavy and round, sloshing about with her movements. They hadn't been able to keep all of it inside, and a small puddle was soaked into the blanket upon the table beneath her, radiating outwards between her legs.

When Sylveon finally came once more, he pulled himself free and leapt down, finally allowing her reprieve. As Anne tried to recover, very different footsteps came into the room, and she couldn't think to move her head and see who it was before Oichi came up beside the table, her clothes in her hands. She looked at Anne's cum-belly in astonishment, surprised at the sight; then, almost hesitantly, she set her clothes down and climbed onto the table, straddling her Warlord's head and lowering her pussy towards Anne's mouth.

Anne didn't even hesitate. The moment those wet folds neared her, her tongue came out to lick them, earning moans of pleasure from the Warrior as she was eaten out. Oichi found herself grinding against Anne's face, enjoying the stimulation and watching as the Pokemon's cum slowly leaked out of the Warlord's well-fucked pussy. Anne made sure to stimulate Oichi as best she could, reaching her tongue as deep as she could and moving to stimulate her clit between dives.

It didn't take long for Oichi to cum on her Warlord's tongue; Anne lapped up her juices as best she could, enjoying the nectar that spilled from her Warrior's folds. When she came down from her orgasm, Oichi warily moved off of Anne's face, earning a smile. "How long were you waiting for that?"

"...I wasn't," Oichi lied.

"You didn't have to wait for them to finish, you know," Anne insisted. "You could've come in here and sat on my face while they were fucking me."

Oichi kept quiet, moving to Anne's legs; the Warlord assumed that it was to untie her before she felt Oichi licking at her own pussy, earning a gasp of pleasure. "O-Oichi, you don't have to... Ooooh... I'm still tender down there...!"

"You said I was free to use you, too, Lady Anne," Oichi observed. "However I wanted. This is how I want to."

She dived back in, licking at Anne's pussy and eating the accumulated loads out as they spilled from her depths, and Anne moaned as her Warrior feasted herself on her pussy, continuing the onslaught of pleasure.


End file.
